Matrices (e.g. substrates, chips, instruments for testing), filters, channels, tubes, and other devices for medical and healthcare use or other uses have a drawback in that since they come into contact with blood or biological fluid inside or outside the body during use, proteins and cells in the blood or biological fluid adhere or adsorb to the surface of the devices and thereby impair the original function of the devices. In order to capture specific cells such as cancer cells for use in diagnosis or treatment, these devices are required to selectively adsorb and collect the specific cells. However, unfortunately, it is also difficult to selectively adsorb them.
Patent Literature 1 proposes to coat the surface of matrices, filters, channels, or tubes for medical and healthcare use with a polymer of a hydrophilic monomer to solve the problems mentioned above. However, this method has a durability problem in that the coating layer may peel or separate due to its hydrophilicity.